


7 Easy Steps To Light A Fire

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/">Teen Wolf Christmas</a><br/>Prompt #6: Fire<br/>Many thanks to MyLoveLoup for the support and the beta-ing !</p>
    </blockquote>





	7 Easy Steps To Light A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #6: Fire  
> Many thanks to MyLoveLoup for the support and the beta-ing !

**1\. Find a suitable fire area**. Stiles’ mind would be a good training place. Clear it from any other center of interest that could distract him in the process. The pack alliance is at peace. The homework is easy. The love interest from the past has turned to friendship.

**2\. Find suitable tinder.** Make his scarf disappear. Let him rant as he searches for it in every possible place he’s ever been in Beacon Hills the past month. Although he does clearly remember wearing it after the Lacrosse practice two weeks ago. Or did he?

**3\. Light the match firmly but carefully and cup your hand around it**. The scarf makes its grand come-back. Around Derek’s neck.

**4\. Light the tinder in more than one place.** Derek keeps denying having stolen it which leads to Stiles being convinced that it actually is his scarf. Stiles then starts making lists of all the reasons that could make Derek steal his scarf and lie about it. None of the reason makes sense except the one where Derek has decided to keep the scarf to teach Stiles a lesson about not leaving his stuff hanging around his so precious personal space. Except why would he do that and lie about it? The point in teaching someone a lesson is telling him about the lesson. Right? So. Back to the beginning having no clue whatsoever about this all damn mystery.

**5\. If it does not burst in to flame but smolders, blow gently but consistently until it does.** Introducing Miss Lydia Martin, the nice, smart Lydia who can be trusted to recognize the now famous scarf but most important, who is able to understand the means to an end behind Derek stealing act. Don’t let her tell Stiles about it, though, it’s not hers to tell.

**6\. Put bigger and bigger sticks or leaves on until you have a raging fire with little or no smoke.** Let time and internet searches pile up in Stiles’ mind. The minute he connects the dot between the Alpha super senses and the scent that is on the scarf will be a beautiful epiphany you wouldn’t want to miss.

**7\. Now just sit back and relax and enjoy the show**. You will be able to witness something rare as Stiles goes from one feeling to another without knowing what is going on in his head.

Possible feelings (in no particular order): curious, doubtful, horrified, wondering how it would be, flattered, horny, denying, horny, looking for online tests to be sure, horny again, and last but not least, why the fuck am I turned on by the idea of having a sourwolf as secret admirer.

There will be a moment when you see this formerly perfectly healthy mind burst into flames; please direct him towards the bathroom for a cold shower. Repeat operation as long as the brain is on fire and the body shows signs of arousal.

_In next month issue: how to make walkie talkies out of pineapples._


End file.
